Soulmate
by black09
Summary: Terjebak di stasiun kecil, di malam musim semi keadaan yang ingin dia sesali, karena mulai malam ini, takdirnya akan berubah (YunHo, JaeJoong, Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin and the other cast)


Kilatan blitz kamera sedikit membutakan penglihatannya. Pakaian dan lampu terang membuatnya kepanasan tapi justru itulah yang sedang dicari si fotografer di depannya. Mukanya kelewat mesum membuatnya tak menyukai kehadiran si fotografer di agensi orangtuanya. Dan sekarang tangannya dengan seenak jidat mencari kesempatan meraba wajah _manly_ _namja_ yang sedang bercucuran keringat dengan kedok membetulkan pose.

"Miringkan sedikit wajahmu agar kesan _cool_-mu keluar."ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

_Namja_ itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan tanpa sempat protes karena tubuhnya telah dipegang seenaknya. Hari ini jadwalnya sangat padat dan dia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di ranjang kesayangan miliknya secepat mungkin.

"Ok! _Perfect_. Kau bisa pergi U-know-_ssi_. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya dan kuharap kita dapat bekerja sama lagi dikemudian hari."ujarnya menjabat tangan _namja_ tadi dan dengan diam-diam melempar _wink_ ke arahnya.

U-know hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan barusan. Sungguh rasanya detik ini juga ia ingin muntah tapi sayang ia harus menahannya. Jadilah ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi setelah membungkuk hormat.

"Ah.. lelah sekali rasanya hari ini."gumamnya sambil mengelap keringat yang masih saja bercucuran.

**SOULMATE **

**Disclamer: God, themselves**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Pair: YunSu (?)**

**Rated: Mature**

**Warning: Sho-ai, M x M, BL**

**Happy reading **

Dering jam beker yang memekakkan telinga itu berhenti dengan tidak elitnya. Sang tersangka melemparnya hingga kini pecahan dari beker berbentuk gajah itu berserakan di ujung kamar. Tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan, Yunho mengangkat selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Pagi ini benar-benar dingin.

"Yoboseo?"sahutnya pada orang di seberang sana.

"_Hyung_ kau dimana? Sudah setengah jam aku menunggumu disini."suara diseberang sana terdengar khawatir.

"Ohh, Su-ie baby, aku masih di rumah. Semalam aku pulang larut. Ada apa menelponku."jawabnya dengan sedikit bergumam.

"_Hyung_...!"suara diseberang sana berteriak memekakkan telinga bahkan sampai Yunho menjauhkan dari telinga.

"Su-ie baby kenapa kau teriak begitu?"

"Lima belas menit lagi gerbang sekolah kita bakal ditutup. Dan sekarang kau masih di rumah?"

Yunho benar-benar membuka matanya demi mendengar suara barusan. Lima belas menit lagi Junsu-nya bilang?

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi Su-ie baby?"Yunho sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"A-aku sudah menelponmu dari setengah jam yang lalu dan kau tak mengangkatnya."suara di seberang sana terdengar sedih.

"Su-ie baby maaf membentakmu kau jangan menangis sayang"Yunho mulai merayu kekasihnya yang mulai terisak. "Begini saja aku akan berangkat belakangan kau duluan saja. Bukankah hari ini Seunghyun songsaenim yang jadi guru piket? Aku tak mau kau dihukum sayang."tawarnya

Hening.

"Baiklah _hyung_. Maaf seharusnya tadi aku menghampiri di apartemen-mu saja. setidaknya kita berdua tak akan terlambat."

"Hahaha... Nanti kau berpaling ke orang lain lagi jika melihat mukaku yang baru bangun tidur."

"Tidak akan, aku kan mencintaimu."ujarnya sambil memainkan tas sekolahnya. Mukanya bersemu merah ketika mengucapkannya tadi.

Yunho tersenyum,"_Ne_, _nado saranghae_ Junsu-_ya_."

.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar hari naas buat namja bermarga Jung Yunho. Pagi ini setelah ia berhasil menyusul bis kota dirinya dihadapkan pada kerumunan pekerja yang akan pergi ke kantor. Apa lagi ditambah dengan tatapan penuh dengan cibiran yang diterimanya karena jam segini dirinya masih berdesakan di bus kota, uh dia ingin menenggelamkan diri sekarang juga.

Setelah terbebas dari jeratan kerumuan manusia yang sangat banyak itu, sang namja berkacamata tebal itu harus melakukan olahraga pagi mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola. Tak tanggung-tanggung Seunghyun Seongsaenim menghukum para tukang telat dengan lari tujuh putaran.

Kesialannya pagi itu harus ditambah dengan ceramah panjang lebar dari guru kelasnya selama satu jam penuh. Dan baru pada jam pelajaran ketiga dia bisa duduk tenang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Yoona Seongsaenim tentang Modern Design.

Yunho siswa tingkat tiga di **Seoul Korean Traditional Arts High School**. Ia anak yang pintar jadi selama ini ia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk menunjang kehidupannya di sekolah. Namja ini berpostur tinggi. Sayangnya ia memakai kacamata tebal dengan belahan rambut yang di belah tengah menambah kesan culun di mata siswa-siswi lain. Jadilah ia selalu di-_bully_ oleh mereka sehingga ia hampir tak punya teman.

"Yunho _hyung_."Namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu memanggil Yunho tapi sedetik kemudian menutup mulutnya.

Jung Yunho menghampiri kekasihnya dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Ia dengan cepat menyambar tangan Junsu dan kemudian menariknya ke atap sekolah. "Kenapa kau memanggilku Su-ie baby? Bukankah kita sepakat untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita di sekolah?"

Junsu menunduk,"Aku tidak bermaksud _hyung_. Tiba-tiba saja mulutku terbuka dan ketika kusadar aku sudah memanggilmu."

Namja bermata musang itu membelai sayang,"Jangan diulangi lagi ne? Sebulan lagi kau debut aku tak mau karena aku debutmu harus mundur lagi."

"Tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Apa kita tidak bisa membeberkan hubungan kita di depan umum. Aku tak mau kau direbut orang lain."Junsu memeluk tubuh di depannya.

Yunho melepaskan tangan Junsu dan membingkai wajah mungil kekasihnya. Memandang ke dalam bola mata Junsu dengan tajam,"Kau sudah tau jawabanku _chagi_, aku ingin, sangat ingin malahan. Membuatmu hanya untukku tapi kau lihat aku. Kau yang bersikeras untuk menjalin hubungan denganku namja -miskin dan culun- yang hanya mampu mengandalkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah. _Appa_ mu menentang hubungan kita sayang. Aku tak mungkin membuatmu tambah menderita."

"Tidak masalah walau aku tak jadi debut kalau kau bersamaku _hyung_."Junsu melingkarkan kembali tangannya ke pinggang Yunho,"Aku tak mungkin sanggup kehilanganmu Yunho _hyung_."

.

.

.

Braakkk

Suara tubuh yang berbenturan dengan loker siswa bergema di ruang ganti. Seorang namja tengah menarik dengan sangat kuat rambut namja berkaca mata tebal."Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk menjauhi Junsu. Kenapa kau masih berani berbicara bahkan berpelukan dengannya, hah? Jawab?!"bentak Park Yoochun, anggota duo YooSu.

Yunho menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit yang sedang dialami kepalanya. Tubuhnya jatuh ke bawah setelah namja _husky_ tadi melepaskan tangannya. Dan giliran perutnya yang menerima sapaan dari kaki anak buah Yoochun.

**Tap **

**Tap**

**Tap**

Suara langkah kaki menggema dia area lorong di depan ruangan tersebut. Lima pasang mata yang ada disana mulai memasang gerakan menyudahi penganiayaan tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka mulai mengambil tas dan mulai membersihkannya dari debu yang menempel.

"Dengar ini peringatanku yang terakhir. Jika kau masih berhubungan dengan Junsu aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkan hidupmu."desis Yoochun saat menatap tajam mata musang Yunho.

**Braakk**

"Park Yoochun. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yunho _hyung_?"suara melengking milik Junsu menyapa pendengaran enam namja yang masih berada di sekitar Yunho.

Namja yang dipanggil tadi bukannya menjawab malah berjalan mendekati Junsu. Ia kemudian menyeretnya keluar dari ruang loker tersebut. Junsu tentu saja meronta tak mau ikut. Dirinya meronta tak mau dibawa. Dan sepanjang perjalanan ia masih saja menengok ke arah belakang, khawatir pada keadaan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kenapa kau melakukannya?"_Yeoja_ berumur tiga puluhan tahun itu menanyai Yunho untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Bukan aku _noona_ yang melakukannya. Mereka menyerangku duluan bahkan aku tak pernah berbicara dengan mereka."namja berkaca mata membela diri.

Plakk

Gulungan koran yang sejak tadi _yeoja_ itu bawa mendarat mulus di kepala Yunho,"Jawab yang jujur, _noona_ tak percaya omonganmu."

Yunho memandang _yeoja_ itu geram,"Aku sudah mengatakan lebih dari sepuluh kali. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka menyerangku _noona_. Jadi berhenti menanyaiku aku lelah."dan setelahnya namja itu meraih tas sekolahnya kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Menatap punggung namja yang sudah dianggap dongsaeng itu, si _yeoja_ menghela napas,"Bilang saja kalau ini karena Junsu. Kau tak akan bisa menutupinya karena aku punya banyak mata."ucapnya lirih.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, namja bermata musang itu tengah sibuk merawat luka lebam yang ada di tangannya dan pinggangnya. Untung saja _noona_-nya tadi tak melihat memarnya jika sampai itu terjadi bisa panjang urusannya.

"Park Yoochun sialan. Kenapa kau memukul lenganku juga? Jika begini apa yang harus ku lakukan?"ujurnya meringis menahan sakit.

.

.

Gerombolan siswa-siswi **Seoul Korean Traditional Arts High School **mulai memadati sekolah setengah jam sebelum jam sekolah mereka dimulai. Tentu saja karena hari ini adalah hari rabu dimana mereka akan memulai _fangirling_ pada model yang sedang menjadi buah bibir di jejaring sosial.

"Lihat aku yakin kalian belum memilikinya."seorang _yeoja_ memamerkan sebuah foto kepada ketiga temannya dan yang lain langsung berteriak histeris.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"salah satu dari ketiganya bertanya dengan antusias sedangkan yang ditanya hanya senyum-senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ra-ha-sia."ujarnya mengulas senyum.

"Eh tapi kenapa difoto kali ini ia menggunakan perban dilengan kirinya yah?"

"Bodoh. Lihat apa yang dikenakannya kali ini."gadis itu menunjuk gambar yang ada di ponselnya,"_Summer clothes_, sedikit aksesoris bukannya menambah kesan _manly_?"

Yunho tersenyum mendengar penuturan siswa lain tentang namja yang mendapat perban di lengannya. Jika ia memamerkan perbannya juga apakah ia akan dianggap _manly_ juga? Tapi sedetik kemudian pikirannya tadi telah mendekam di tempat sampah.

'Tidak aku hanya akan membuat Junsu semakin khawatir jika menunjukkannya.'dan ia melangkah menuju bangkunya. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja,'Tapi kenapa ia belum mengabariku sejak kemarin? Junsu-ah kau dimana? _Bogoshipo_.'ujarnya sembari menatap fotonya bersama Junsu.

.

.

Namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu sangat kesal pagi ini. _Appa_-nya dengan egois memaksanya untuk bertunangan dengan Yoochun, teman duetnya. Klise, mereka ingin membuatnya putus dengan Yunho. Tentu saja keputusan itu ia tolak mentah-mentah sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kabur semalam.

Sayang, sang dewi keberuntungan ternyata tak berpihak padanya. Di dalam tas ranselnya yang hanya membawa beberapa stel pakaian tak sepeserpun uang ia temukan. Padahal seingatnya ia selalu menyimpan cadangan uang di kantong terdalam untuk jaga-jaga. Junsu menyerah membongkar tasnya berulang kalipun ia tak menemukan lembaran won kecuali beberapa ribu won untuk naik kereta ke tempat kekasihnya.

Ia menendang kaleng jus kosong yang kebetulan ada di dekat kakinya. Marah, kesal dan sedih sekarang begitulah perasaan hatinya. Setelah ia kabur dari rumah dan berencana menetap ke tempat kekasihnya. Rencana yang telah disusun matang itupun harus terhapus oleh kecerobohan-nya. Junsu yang tak pernah pergi dengan transportasi masal layaknya kereta harus terdampar di daerah antah-berantah karena ketiduran.

Baterai ponselnya mendekati masa hidupnya ketika Junsu mencoba untuk menghubungi Yunho. Menekan beberapa deret angka yang telah ia hafal di luar kepalanya. Sekali, nyawanya hanya tergantung pada panggilannya kali ini.

"Kumohon Tuhan, semoga Yunho hyung mengangkatnya."doanya dalam hati.

**Nomer yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif. Silakan hubungi beberapa saat lagi.**

Junsu lemas mendengar suara _yeoja_, pegawai operator telepon selulernya. Ponsel Yunho tidak aktif dan sekarang sudah menjelang malam. Perutnya keroncongan, ia bahkan belum makan setelah pertengkaran dengan _Appa_-nya. Tubuhnya lemas dan kedinginan. Walau musim panas akan datang beberapa minggu lagi, malam di musim semi masih saja dingin. Dan tak terasa ia jatuh pingsan di stasiun kecil yang mulai sepi penumpang.

_**Bakal dilanjutin koq … **___

.


End file.
